What I've Been Thinking About All Night
by Chezza3009
Summary: Warning: This contains real life shipping. If it isn't your thing then please do not enter and do not read. But if you do no judgement on my end. What happens after the Talking Dead Premier of season 8 ends and two co-stars go back to a hotel? SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

This is a Dandy fic to give you a heads up! If you do not like real life shipping, then this is not for you. If No! Nope! or Nah! would be your response, then please do not read this fic. You have been warned.

Inspiration was the song _Mabel – Bedroom_.

 **Synopsis:**

This is all from the _Talking Dead_ premier and the evening after. What happens when Andy suggests Danai to come over to his hotel room? SMUT.

* * *

The evening was spent full of laughter, drinking, and reminiscing with old castmates. It had been a fun evening and everyone would be heading home soon. Andy had pulled Danai to the side earlier in the evening and asked if she was coming to his hotel room tonight. Danai had said yes and he was excited of the prospect of seeing his lover.

Danai had suggested that they both take separate cars so no one would know where they were going. Andy had made some excuse to Norman that he was heading to the hotel for an early night. Norman looked at him like _yeah right._ Danai had already slipped away a few minutes earlier, heading towards the Four Seasons hotel.

After Andy had said the rest of his goodbyes to the cast and crew, he got into a taxi and made his way over to the posh hotel.

* * *

Both of them stepped into the elevator. Andy leaned his back against the wall with his ankles crossed one over the other. He removed his tie from around his neck and admired the dark beauty from behind.

She wowed in a sleeves dress which featured an explosion of jewel tones and was adorned with pink and blue ostrich feathers. She always had good fashion sense. She always looked good. Andy gazed at the way the dress looked on her tonight, hugging her in all the right places. More importantly, he looked at that ass of hers, the one he so often liked to stare at, grip, squeeze, and smack.

The elevator pinged on the 10th floor. They both stepped out. Andy desperately wanted to touch her, but feared their being seen together. It was too much of a risk. He would have to wait until they were behind closed doors. He was still going through his divorce with Gael and he didn't want anything to compromise the divorce proceedings, even though a big part why he was divorcing was for he and Danai. He wanted to be able to fully commit to the woman he loves.

They reached Andy's hotel room. He swiped the key card down, which made a beep. They both stepped inside the superior balcony room, one of the best rooms in the hotel. He switched the lights on the side to a dimmer setting. Andy let Danai walk past him first. He shut the door behind them.

Andy turned around to face Danai, smiling. He stepped towards her. She felt nervous all of a sudden. Shy. She didn't know why. It wasn't like they hadn't done this before. What they were about to do: Fuck or make love, it was always one or the other. Tonight, she had a feeling which one it was going to be. He took the clutch bag out of her hands and placed it on the side along with his tie.

He dug his fingers into her waist. Her hands loosely rested on his shoulders and her fingers found the ends of his curls.

Danai looked at the handsome man before her. His dark brown hair, which now had wisps of grey in it, making him more appealing. You would never have guessed he was 44. His piercing blue eyes had captivated since her fist day on set. The thick grey beard was a distinctive feature of him. She loved to stroke the tips of her fingers through it. They would often secretly indulge in their own private time in their trailers.

Danai's lips slightly parted and moved closer to Andy's lips, connecting with them. He moaned against her lips.

* * *

Andy had Danai backed up against the hotel room door, her hands holding on tight to his suit jacket. He ran his thumb over her full bottom lip, her deep brown eyes hooded with lust.

He took a couple of seconds to look at her. He didn't mind that she didn't have a head full of hair. This made her different to all the other woman from his past. He admired her large brown, wide-set eyes, long black eyelashes, and those full luscious lips.

Andy slowly moved down onto his knees as she watched his actions. Andy dropped to his knees and ran his finger tips down her smooth brown legs. He guided both of his hands up her toned thighs. He bunched up the hem of her dress at her waist, revealing her underwear.

His mouth watered at the sight before him. Danai wore a dark pink lacy thong with a small dark blue bow on the front. He loved the way bright colours always popped against her skin tone. She always wore a thong. _Always._ Another thing he found sexy.

Andy couldn't wait any longer to taste her. He wanted to be greedy again for another night. He pressed his mouth to the front of her thong, tasting the slight wetness that had now formed. He ran the tip of his tongue over the lace fabric, feeling for the outside of her pussy lips. Andy found what he was looking for and ran the tip of his tongue over her slit.

"Mmmmm..." She moaned.

She pushed her hips into his face, eager and impatient for him to use his tongue on her without the fabric in the way. Since being with Andy, she had experienced a new sexual awakening that she hadn't felt since her youth. He made her feel things she had never felt before with any man. Andy made Danai _hungry_ for him.

He looked up at Danai, who was watching him. He dragged his eyes away with a small smirk.

Andy hooked his fingers inside of her bright pink thong. He pealed them down her thighs first, then slowly down her legs. Danai knew what to do next. She lifts one leg up, then the other. Andy places the flimsy material in his suit jacket pocket for later.

She let out the smallest of whimpers.

Andy lifted her left leg up onto his right shoulder and planted tiny kisses up her legs until he got closer to his desired destination. When he reaches it, Andy licked his lips.

Danai held her breath with anticipation of what was about to come next. She knows its coming. He knows its coming. She needed to feel his mouth. She needed to feel his beard rub her inner thighs.

Andy slightly opened his mouth over her pussy. Her clit peaked out between her spread lips that were glistening with her own excitement. He nods his head.

* * *

He pushed his tongue in and lapped up at her leaking arousal. He swirled the tip of his tongue over her clit, then started to lightly suck the sensitive bud.

"Shit Andy!" Danai gasped.

He grinned. She has this secret potty mouth. When she swears, it's the perfect combination of sweetnes and innocence.

Danai's hands automatically grip his dark brown hair. Her slim fingers start to run through his hair.

Her back arched against the hardwood door. Danai's eyes snapped shut and she bit on her lip, nearly drawing blood. She released her hands from his hair and raised them to the side of her head. Danai gripped her fists in a tight ball as Andy continued to work her.

Andy moved his hands to grip her ass, pushing her pussy further into his mouth. Her juices were now smeared over his mouth and nose. He loves the taste, the smell, and the sight of making her this wet. It's almost like a primal thing knowing he's the only one who can get her like this.

He heard the sharp intake of Danai's breath when one finger glided into her pussy. Andy started to slowly finger her in a steady in and out motion. He continued to lick and taste her clit.

There was a gush of her wetness every time he pressed his mouth in that spot which had her knees buckling.

Her legs felt weak. She felt like she couldn't stand anymore and her heels weren't helping. Andy's tongue, fingers, and mouth weren't helping either.

"Oh fuck!" She panted, opening her eyes and looking around the room.

"You taste so good. I've been thinking about doing this to you all night." Andy said, pumping two fingers in and out.

Danai can say nothing. She can just feel the way Andy's mouth and tongue seem to be working her to perfect ecstasy. He removed his finger and started to suckle on her aroused clit. His hands grasp her firm ass even tighter. Her body grows tense as he licks his tongue up and down in broad strokes.

Danai's hands move to his hair once again and she started to pull on his scalp. She looked down and realized that would be her undoing. Looking at Andy with his eyes closed, humming into her wet folds. He was enjoying every single minute of this. Her mouth opened wide and she let out small pants as her orgasm took over.

Danai came hard in his mouth. She shuddered as Andy continued to lick up every drop from her sweet essence, letting her ride out her final wave.

Andy wiped her climax from around his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood to his feet, grinning at Danai who was now staring at him. Her lips still slightly parted as she tried to catch her breath back.

"I could stay down there all day just licking and licking you." Andy said. Sometimes he would do this thing where his accent falls between his British and southern twang. It was so sexy.

Danai believed him.

He grabbed onto her face, her hands onto his wrists. They fell into a passionate embrace. Danai could taste herself, from his lips, mouth, nose, and beard. She was everywhere on him and she kissed him harder.

They moved throughout the hotel room, twisting, and turning around each other. Both trying to keep their lips connected as Andy's clothes are lost along the way. His suit jacket, his white shirt, black trousers, his shoes and black socks.

They make it to the bedroom and he stopped her in front of the king sized bed, pulling his lips away.

Andy turns Danai around and unzips the back of her dress, letting it fall to the floor. He unclasped the matching pink lace strapless bra. His left arm wrapped round her torso; his right hand loosely hung around her neck. He kissed her shoulders, then nibbled the back of her neck. She could do nothing but moan and close her eyes from his touch and the way his beard was lightly prickling her skin. He quickly helps her out of her shoes.

Andy turned her around his arms. His eyes fell on her pert breasts. The way her supple cleavage sat in that dress had been teasing him all night. He kissed between the crease of her breasts.

"The way you wear these dresses...you're out here teasing me all the time and I can't take it anymore."

"Mmmmm" Danai heavily moaned.

Danai was a tease. The revealing clothes were for him and only him. She knows he's always watching her. She knows he can't resist a sneak peak. Then he would rub his tongue over his bottom lip imagining how her breasts would taste and feel in his mouth.

Andy licked around the nipple before sucking the dark bud into his mouth. He takes the other mound into his hand, massaging it as he continues to suck. Danai can feel more wetness gathering between her thighs. He nips the teat between his teeth gently grazing.

Every time Andy sucked her nipples, they would harden in his mouth. Long, soft shudders would escape her mouth.

"It feels sooo good," She sighed.

His manhood twitches in anticipation. Andy removes his lips from her perfect breasts.

She reaches down and takes him in her hand. He snapped his eyes shut. Her lips suck on his neck and Danai leans into his ear and whispers.

"Let me ride you. That's what I've been thinking about all night." He nods slowly, smiling.

* * *

Danai straddles Andy facing the opposite way. She knows he won't last long this way. He never does.

Her hips were slightly elevated and her ass bent high in the air. Andy raised his hand and gave the roundness a smack. Her swollen, puffy lips revealed a hint of warm, moist pinkness. He closed his eyes as Danai slid down and took all his manhood in one go, her delicious wet walls gripped him immediately.

"Yesss...Danai." Andy said, letting out a loud groan.

She rotated her hips to the side, feeling him envelope her further. She can feel every inch of him nestled in between her folds.

Being in Danai like this was everything that Andy had fantasized over many mornings and nights. But it didn't compare to when he got to have the real thing.

Andy loves her in this position where she takes all the control.

He can admire her back and the way her waist pinches in around the smooth curves of her ass. He runs the palms of his hands down her back, placing them on her hips and helping her move up and down, in long strokes, along his manhood.

"Ohhhh..." She moans, closing her eyes.

Danai can feel the sensations in her pussy building. She slows down and makes slow and sensual movements. He looked over her body in pure love. Andy moves his hands onto her ass cheeks. He spreads them, watching himself slide in and out of her. He let the tips of his fingers trail between her crack.

Andy can't take his eyes off the way he slides in and out of her inviting pussy lips.

After several minutes, both of their bodies are now coated in a glistening sheen of sweat. Danai began to let out quick shallow breaths every time Andy bottomed out inside of her.

"Oh God Andy!"

"Hmmm...,"he replies, watching her movements. Andy loves the way his name slips from her lips when they have sex.

There is a tingling in Danai's body that is heavily focused around her clit.

She picked up her speed and Andy pressed his head further into the pillows. Danai sits up slightly as Andy hits her at a new angle.

"Ohhhhh...Andy," she purred in a soft voice.

She starts to grind down even harder on him.

He was big enough and she knows he will hit the spot. He does. Over and over again. He always does.

 _Fucking Jeffrey Dean Morgan. He just talks a load of shit,_ Danai thought.

Andy looks down and can see Danai's toes curling, her feet tightening and her body arching forward. He knows she's close to the edge as he can feel the spasms and her pussy pulsing around him. Suddenly, Danai grips her finger nails into Andy's legs to support herself as her orgasm crashes over her.

"Andy...Oh my God, baby!" she gasped, her voice getting louder and louder.

He could feel her pussy grip him tighter and tighter, milking him.

"Danai...I am going to cum, ohhh..."

His ass muscles tighten as he thrusts up into Danai, drenching her walls with every drop of cum.

She rolled off him. When she did, Andy could see her over filled pussy as cum immediately leaked out and trailed down her inner thighs. It was always a sight for him to see. Danai lay down on her side. Coming down from the incredible high, both their breaths were laboured and they tried to calm down. She turned to face him, placing a kiss on his lips. She pulled the cover over them and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Andy ran his fingers over her side, pressing kisses to her forehead.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Danai." Andy said, half closing his eyes.

She smiled.

"Me either."

"I love you Danai."

"I love you too Andy."

They both fell into a deep sleep. A few hours later, Andy woke Danai up with an early morning workout.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

If you stuck with me to the end, then thank you! If you want to leave a review, please do. All reviews are welcome. I don't know whether I will be doing more of these in the future. I just felt it was stuck in my head and I had to get out. With everything i guess going on at the moment i feel you should't be so quick to judge what people ship. It isn't fair and if you don't have any adequate proof of anything you should keep your opinions to yourself.

Thank you.


	2. Show Me How Much You Missed Me

**Authors note:**

Thank you for everyone who commented on the last chapter. It honestly means a lot. Like I said, I don't know if this is something I will be continuing. It just kind of pops into my head and I need to get it down and out. Thank you for everyone who is following this story and the favourites too. But I guess with positive reviews, you will always get some negative comments. Thank you for the negative ones because this pushed me to continue and do what I love, whether that's Dandy or Richonne fiction.

This will be a new one shot for the collection.

 **Synopsis:**

So, this was inspired by Andy doing the crazy dance moves on stage at New York Comic Con. After Danai watches him on stage, she gives him a call...which eventually leads to other things. (This is set before the Talking Dead premiere) Rated M for SMUT.

* * *

 **Show Me How Much You Missed Me**

 **...**

* * *

Andy's iPhone vibrated in his front jean pocket. He looked down at the caller I.D and he immediately smiled at the name flashing across his screen. He pressed the green accept button and spoke.

"Hello?"

 _"Andeee...Oh m-y God."_

But all he could hear on the other end of the phone, was snorting of laughter.

 _"I can't believe you-"_

He heard her laugh again.

That laugh of hers. Andy loved to make Danai laugh on many different occasions. Whether it was because he was teasing her, doing something silly, or taking the Mickey out of Norman. It was one of his favourite sounds from her mouth, but it came second to something else.

He smiled as his fingers combed through his thick grey beard.

 _"The dancing...Oh my God the dancing,"_ she laughed again.

"Did you like it?" He asked grinning.

 _"Did I like it?"_ She laughed out loud again.

He could imagine Danai throwing her head back, her mouth wide open and her pearly white teeth out on show. He would do anything right now to be there watching her.

 _"You're such a goofball!"_

"I know...but I am your goofball." Andy whispered.

 _"You are...and I miss you."_ Danai, softly spoke. She had finally calmed down from laughing.

"I miss you too. How much do you miss me?" Andy asked.

 _"A lot."_ She replied.

"I can't wait for you to show me...How much you missed me."

Danai let out a small gasp, biting down on her plump bottom lip. Her mind started to drift to how she would show Andy how much she missed him.

She moaned.

There it was. That sound he liked to hear most of all. Since Andy and Danai started having sex a couple of months ago, she had awoken something in him that he hadn't felt in years. Not even with Gael, his soon to be ex-wife.

 _"I don't think we should be starting this on the phone..."_ Danai sighed.

"Alright...I know. I am just teasing you."

Danai smiled. She knew all about his teasing. Most of that happened behind closed doors, when it was just the two of them.

 _"Ok, look I gotta go...you're distracting me. I love you Andy."_

"I love you too darling," Andy grinned.

Danai hung the phone up, letting out a deep sigh. She didn't know how she was going to get through the rest of her day without thinking about Andrew James Clutterbuck.

* * *

The next day, late into the evening, Danai was in her hotel room. She had a long day of filming that day for _The Avengers_. She had just gotten out of the shower, applied her favourite lotion, and wrapped herself up in one of her soft white terrycloth bathrobes when she noticed an incoming Facetime.

It was Sonequa. Danai answered the phone and smiled at her close friend. They spent the next 30 minutes catching up on, Fashion, Walking Dead, Star Trek Discovery, Black Panther and a few other topics, including how her romance with Andy was going. She ended the phone call not that long after.

Danai sat down on her plush black couch, picked up her phone, and flicked through her social media accounts. Twitter, Instagram and Facebook. She hadn't spoken to her boyfriend Andy since yesterday. She did miss seeing him. Working on the Avengers had separated them for a fairly long time. She had even missed filming several episodes of the Walking Dead's 8th season.

She started to think about his words from yesterday's call.

 _"I can't wait for you to show me...How much you missed me darling."_

Danai laid her head back on the couch. She opened the front of her robe, exposing her naked breasts. She started to guide her hands down the front of her body, wanting to touch her aching clit. There was a knock at her door. She let out a loud groan, wondering who it could be. She quickly sat up and tied the belt back around her waist.

Danai padded her bright pink manicured feet across the plush carpet.

She moved on her tip toes to look through the peephole. She smiled as she unlocked the gold chains and opened the door to let her guest inside.

"Andy what are you-"she was cut off with her words. He had grabbed a hold of her face and pressed his lips to hers, forcing his eager tongue inside her mouth.

Danai moaned.

* * *

"I missed you," he said, closing the door behind him.

He placed his hands on the belt and untied the robe. It fell open, her dark long nipples now on show. Andy bit down on his bottom lip. He cast his eyes down from her toned stomach, to the small patch of curls covering a place of heaven. He loved her curves and the softness of her dark coloured flesh. It is and always will be the perfect tone against his.

His hands slipped around her waist and squeezed her firm ass between his hands.

"Mmmmm," Danai sighed.

His lips once again found hers as they passionately kissed. Andy sucked on her tongue, earning him another sweet and sexy moan.

"I couldn't wait any longer for you to show me how much you missed me...show me Danai. Show me how much you missed... _this_." Andy said unbuckling his belt buckle.

Andy looked up at her with devilish smile.

He pulled down his jeans and boxers in one go. His manhood sprang free and a bit of pre-cum leaked out of the tip.

"Ok," Danai softly spoke, removing the robe off her broad shoulders and letting it fall to the floor.

Danai grabbed onto the hem of his white t-shirt, pulling it over his head. Letting it fall, he stepped out of his jeans and underwear, which pooled around his ankles.

She intertwined her fingers with his and led him towards the bedroom.

* * *

Danai slowly dropped to her knees. She looked up and smiled at him. Her dark brown eyes full of passion and his blue ones full of lust.

"Let me show you baby how much I have missed you..." Danai purred.

She wrapped her hand around his shaft and ran the tip of her tongue over his slit, which was leaking his arousal. Danai lapped up the sticky substance.

Andy's mouth opened wide as he watched her work those full lips around him. She reached down between his legs to massage his balls and started sucking on his tip.

He moved his hand to her right shoulder and gently squeezed. Andy gritted his teeth; he was close to cumming.

"Oh, I am close." Andy warned.

She started to suck and lick on his balls. She rolled them around her mouth and moaned.

"Ohh shit!" He gasped.

He spread his legs a little wider. She closed her eyes and sucked him deeper. She sucked him harder and she licked Andy faster. He was grunting loud. He leaned down and twisted and pulled her hard nipples between his fingers.

Andy loved the way her soft plump lips worked him. She continued to gulp, swallow, and roll her lips up and down the length of his shaft.

"You will have to stop."

Danai kissed his tip and gave it one last lick.

He helped her stand up, pushing his body into hers as their kiss deepened. The backs of her legs ended up hitting the bed. She sat down with a slight bounce.

Danai's legs parted as he slid his hand between her thighs, running his fingers over the patch of curls. He found her clit and gently teased it with the tip of his finger. Danai let out a deep and long moan.

"Baby, you are so wet." Andy growled.

"Hmm... I am and it's all for you." She smiled.

Andy grinned and brought two stiff fingers up. He drew a line up her moist and swelling pussy lips. Her hips slightly lifted up as he ran his fingers over her opening three or four times. Her hips rose several inches of the bed as his fingers slipped inside of her walls. He curled his fingers, finding her G-spot as her legs trembled.

"Oh my God...Andeeee."

His mouth found her clit and he sucked whilst pumping his fingers in and out.

* * *

Danai turned around and bent herself over the bed. He stepped in closer to her and motioned for her to spread her legs wider. She looked over her shoulder and wiggled her plump ass at him. Andy spread Danai's cheeks open and revealed her glistening pink opening. He rubbed the tip over her tight entrance a few times. She shuddered from the feeling.

"Oh Andy...please." Danai whispered, dropping her head down on the bed.

Andy leaned into her as she pushed back slipping a few inches inside. They both moaned from the shared connection. She felt so tight and warm.

He pulled back and pushed all of him inside of her. She immediately gripped him tight.

"Danai you are so tight," he said caressing her shoulders.

He started to slide back and forth and he could feel her wetness coat his length. The way he moved so easily in and of her was incredible. Andy started to move faster and Danai let out a small squeal.

Andy continued to grind against Danai. He loved the feel of her soft cheeks pressed against the tops of his thighs. He pulled back out and pounded into her with several short, fast strokes. He made her gasp his name again.

"Andy!"

"Hmmm," he said, watching the way her back arched from each thrust.

He slapped her right ass cheek. Andy moved both of his hands to have a firmer grip on her hips.

Andy plunged right back into her.

"Ohhhh," she sighed.

Every muscle in his body tightened and his hips locked in place. He kept thrusting into her faster and faster. Danai yelped from underneath him. He felt her pussy clenching down on him just as he was about to cum.

"Oh baby...Andy...shit Andy!" Danai shrieked when his creamy seed hit her womb hard, triggering her own orgasm and slightly shaking her.

He fell on top of her, pushing her further into the bed. It had been the perfect release of ecstasy for the both of them. He finally slipped out of Danai's hot canal, instantly missing the feeling of being in her.

* * *

"Danai? When can we tell everyone about us?" Andy questioned, rubbing his finger tips over her arm.

Danai lay with her head on his chest and one of her legs draped over him.

Not like everyone didn't already know about them. They had been dropping clues for months now.

"Soon," she replied, relishing in his familiar touch.

"When the divorce comes out and it's all finalized. I promise." Dania looked into Andy's eyes.

She knew how desperate he was to tell the world about them, but she couldn't risk it yet. Not for his divorce or the fact they had so many events coming up. Andy was due to support her in Brazil in December, then there was the Black Panther premiere next February. He had already agreed he was going to be her plus one.

"I can't wait any longer," Andy pouted.

"I know, but it will be worth it." Danai leaned down and placed a delicate kiss on his lips.

"Ok, your right."

He knew Danai was right. He didn't want it to have any effect on her career, or possibly back fire on her. He did worry that Danai would feel it more from the fans then he would. Also, race still played a big factor even in 2017.

Andy looked down at his girlfriend and leaned in to give her a long kiss.

"So, what shall we watch?" Andy asked, flicking through the channels on the flat screen TV mounted on the hotel room wall.

"Oh, I think...Dirty Dancing is playing. Isn't that your favourite?" Andy smirked.

"Yes it is. How did you know?" Danai lifted her head up from her lover's chest. She looked up into his clear blue eyes.

"I know everything about you sweetheart." Andy winked at her. There it was. That slip of his southern accent.

As the opening credits to the film started, Danai wrapped her arms tighter around his waist and lay her head back down. They watched the whole film together. Andy smiled when it became clear that she knew all the lines.

Andy thought to himself, _this is what happiness feels like then I am never letting it go. Danai is my happiness._

* * *

 _"_ _The night we met I knew I needed you so_

 _And if I had the chance I'd never let you go_

 _So won't you say you love me_

 _I'll make you so proud of me_

 _We'll make 'em turn their heads_

 _Every place we go_

 _So won't you please..."_

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Authors note:**

If you guys stuck with me, what did you think? Thank you, as always, for taking the time out to read and review.


End file.
